Demigods and Ponies?
by Mr.P3pp3r8867
Summary: Lance just got back from the future and wants to rest, but doesn't get to. Now Lance, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia are stuck in Equestria. How will they get back? Will Lance keep his sanity? Will I ever find my hotdog? FIND OUT! (I don't own Percy Jackson or MLP. Rick Riordan and Lauren Faust/ Hasbro do.) I would like to thank my brony friends for helping me with the info.
1. The Heroes crash into PONIES?

**Hello my readers! HOW ARE YOU?! I know this is weird. Before all of you ask: No I am not a brony. This is just to get this story out of the way. Besides, I have nothing against bronies.**

**Lance- Have you decided to stop raiding my snack stash?**

**Me- Maybeh.**

**Lance- Finally. I... wait a minute. Where is my soda stash**

**Me- ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not**

**Lance**

It's been three days since he got back from his awesome time in the future. BB and he really bonded in the time Lance knew him. In the arena he found Percy training the new guys, and since no one knew Lance was back, he decided to have a little fun.

Once the newbies left, Percy was picking up the left over weapons. He had to carefully sneak up (Percy could tell when Lance was sneaking up normally so he had to take it up a notch). He followed him to the armory closet. Just before he turned around Lance shouted, "BOOOOYAAAH!"

He jumped and turned so fast Lance barely was able to register it until he had a sword at my throat. "Lance?" He looked surprised and confused at the same time. He nodded, grinning at his face. "I'm back."

He pulled him into a hug for a few seconds then pushed him out to arms length. "Just where the Hades have you been? Do you have any idea how worried we were, how worried Mom was!?" Lance patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry for making people worry, but I had some business." He gave him an uncertain look but dropped it. For the rest of the day Lance was making people get their happiness back. This lasted for the whole day with people trying to kill him (accidentally) after grinning from ear to ear.

He ended with Mom and Paul. In the apartment, Mom was sitting at the table, sulking. Lance didn't have the heart to surprise her like Percy so he knocked on the door. She turned and the moment we made eye contact she was gripping me in a hug.

She held him out a little. "Where we're you?" Lance shrugged. "I wish I knew what sent me, but I somehow went forward in time." She smiled, holding back tears in her eyes. She pulled him into one more hug, then sent him to bed since she saw how tired he was.

Lance removed the watch that held BB and set it on his nightstand. He went to the bathroom to change and as soon as he finished the room started to shake. All of the sudden a portal opened up and started to suck up practically everything that wasn't nailed down.

The sad part was he was sucked in too. As he was being sucked through, a loose towel bar whacked him over the head and he was out like a light.

**Percy**

Percy always knew Lance could cause weird things, even by demigod standards, but a portal in his cabin? That didn't seem like Lance. One moment he was climbing into bed, the next he was holding on to anything but he was still sucked in.

On his way through he felt something hard hit his head, knocking him unconscious. He didn't know how long he was out, but he had a dream of how worried everyone was when Lance disappeared. Everyone, even the demigods at Camp Jupiter, was depressed.

The first thing he felt was the wind. He started to open his eyes, seeing a lush, green field. Examining his surroundings he saw that there were four horses, or rather ponies, unconscious on the ground near him.

He was trying to get up but his body didn't feel right. He looked down and almost screamed. He was turned into a pony. He had sea-green hair covering his body. He shook his head and felt his mane was somewhat long, like his hair on normal days.

He decided to make sure he wasn't in no danger. After having checked nothing was charging at them, he inspected the other ponies. One had a white coat and a black mane with a bowl shaped haircut, with wings on its back and a picture of a storm cloud on its flank.

Percy arched his neck to see he had a picture of a wave. Back to the other ponies, the other large one like him had a light tanish-blond coat with a straw blond mane and a picture of a stack of books. The two smaller ones didn't have pictures on their flanks. One had a sea-green coat like him but its mane was not very shaggy and curly hair on the top of its head. The weird part was it had a horn and wings.

The other smaller one had a tanned coat with a mane like Percy's. It also didn't have a picture on its flank. He checked (as best as he could without hands) to make sure that each of them was alright.

**Annabeth**

She woke up with her head throbbing. She wasn't sure what kind of dream she had but she was trying to stand but only managed to stand in her hands and feet before she fell over. Scanning her surroundings, she nearly screamed. There were four ponies milling about when they noticed her. "It's about time you woke up," the pony with wings and a horn said, looking unimpressed.

"What?" She was confused. The larger one pointed a hoof to himself. "Percy." He pointed to the one with only wings. "Thalia." He pointed at the smaller, sea-green one. "Lance." The last one he pointed to he said, "Nico." She felt dizzy. The fact that they were in a different world, possibly a new dimension, caused Annabeth to feel a mix of confusion, fear, and worry at the same time.

She was in such a deep thought (she thought she saw this place somewhere before) that she didn't notice an orange pony with a cowboy hat trotting up to them. Percy nudged her, bringing her back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Percy step in font of Lance, hiding him from sight. "Why hey y'all. What're you doin' out here?" She had a southern accent. When no one else answered, Annabeth decided to use one of her quick, brilliant plans. "We don't know. In fact we don't really remember anything except for the fact that we're all really good friends. As to where we came from, we fell from up there."

The orange pony seemed to buy it. She perked up, like she suddenly came up with an idea. "Why don't y'all come back with me? My friend Twilight might be able to help." She nodded towards a town in the distance. As they followed the possible friend, Percy asked, "Mind if we ask what your name is?" "Name's Applejack pardner."

Annabeth puckered her mouth like she had a sour taste in her mouth. Now she knew where they were. She trotted up next to Percy, who was carrying Lance on his back. "Percy," she whispered. He looked over. "I know where we are now." He leaned in. "Remeber how I watched that one episode of My Little Pony?" Percy took a few seconds to realize what that meant.

Looking at Lance, then at Applejack. If I was right about the show, then I needed cover up Lance's horn. "Hey Applejack." She slowed her trot to keep in pace with me. "Could I borrow your hat? Our little friend wants to see if he could wear it into town." She smiled and managed to pull her hat down. She tossed it back, which landed perfectly on Lance's head and hiding his horn.

Inside the town, there were all sorts of ponies. Some were pegasi while others were just regular ponies. Applejack lead us towards a huge tree that looked hollowed out inside. She heard Lance and Nico whisper something and they both chuckled. Annabeth looked over at Percy, who was in complete awe. Applejack knocked on the door with her hoof. A purple unicorn with a raven purple mane with streaks of pink answered the door.

"Hi Applejack. Who are your friends?" "These here ponies have no memory except of their friendship and that they fell from the sky." Twilight seemed to buy it since she beckoned us inside.

On our way in, Twilight's horn started to glow. Applejack's hat glowed the same color and floated back to Applejack's head as she turned and headed out. Thankfully, no one noticed Lance's wings and horn. While Twilight was searching for something Lance hopped down from Percy's back. Twilight must have found the book she was looking for. "Okay, colts on the right, mares on left."

**Lance**

Lance joined Percy and Nico on one side of the room while Annabeth and Thalia went to the other side. Twilight (he thought that's what the orange pony called her) examined the girls' faces and then did the same to the guys. After that, Percy and Annabeth started to nuzzle each other like they haven't see each other in ages.

Twilight went into a back room with the book. While she was doing.. whatever, Thalia looked bored while Nico and he had a conversation. "Wheredo you think we are," Nico asked. "I have no honest idea." Twilight came back out. "I have deduced your names." She headed to Percy first. "Your name is Seaweed Brain." She pointed to Annabeth. "Yours is Wise Girl." She walked over to Thalia. "Your name is Thunderclap." Looking at Nico, "Yours is Time holder." Looking at me she said, "Yours is Tidal Wave."

He couldn't help but snicker at Nico. Time holder? Priceless. She looked at him again but this time she looked back past him. She did the same for Nico. "I see you two don't have your cutie marks." Nico looked at her stupidly. "Say what now?"

"Applejack has a sister who has a club with her friends who also don't have their cutie marks." Lance was barely able to follow. "I'm also going to have to enroll you two in school." That was a deal-breaker. She turned around for a moment, which was enough time for Lance to slip out through an open window.

**Nico**

He saw Lance slip out an open window just as the purple unicorn turned back around. She looked up the looked around. "Where did the other one go?" "I'll give you one guess." She seemed to notice the opened window for the first time. Looking out, they saw Lance rushing off into the town.

She just gave an exasperated sigh. A few seconds later the orange horse, pony, whatever came back in. "Hey Twi, I just saw your little friend run by fast. He looked more scared than a cat in a room full of rocking' chairs." "I know Applejack. Could you get Rainbow Dash and bring him back here please?" "Sure sugar cube." She galloped off to find 'Rainbow Dash'.

**Annabeth**

She still couldn't believe no one has noticed his wings and horn yet. If Twilight saw them, she did show it. She was debating as to whether or not to tell.

**WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! I am working on the next chapter as you read this so it will be updated soon. I know, the character point of views were uneven and kind of crazy, but it will be better next chapter.**

**Until next time: DEUCE!**


	2. Dashing through the streets

**HELLO MY READERS/ CHAMPIONS! If you have read all my other stories, in the right order, then I consider you my champions!**

**Lance- Man, is there any way to stop you from raiding my snacks...and sodas?**

**Me- NOPE!**

**Lance- *sigh* I swear, I feel like I have to place them in Fort Knox!**

**Me- ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: LOOK AT THE SUMMARY!**

**Lance**

**(Cue song: Venice Rooftops)** He felt a spike of adrenaline as he sped through the streets of the town. He was thankful that he was small enough to hide in the crowd. He turned the corner onto a larger street. He was halfway down the street when he felt his instincts kick in.

His impulse to leap to the left saved him from being grabbed by the orange pony he met earlier. He saw an upcoming sharp turn. He jumped into the air and grabbed the light pole on the corner of the turn, using his momentum to turn him onto the new street.

He made a left into a crowded area. Lance checked his surrounding and found that he lost the orange pony. He trotted back onto the larger street, careful to check his surroundings. He just entered a large park when his instincts kicked in again. This time his impulse was to roll to the left.

He was again saved because this time, a cyan colored pegasus did a dive grab for him. He turned and sprinted as fast as his horse legs could go. As he was sprinting he checked behind him. The pegasus and the orange pony were behind him, but they were having some trouble making their way through the crowd.

Lance had to act fast. He checked ahead and saw a stack of boxes, arranged in a way that he could use them. He made his way toward the left side of the street. He leapt up each box as quickly as he could. He made his way to the rooftop of a long building. He looked back down to see the orange pony was following on the ground while the cyan one was flying up higher.

He looked back towards the end of the building and saw it led to a huge common area with a frilly looking building in the center of it. What he was really looking at was the building had ropes, with small plastic triangular flags, attached to different building. The cyan pegasus was almost able to reach him.

At the end of the building, Lance leapt forward and bit down on a rope. His momentum detached the rope from the building, allowing to him to swing down. He had so much adrenaline that, at the bottom of his swing, he was able to see a group of small ponies (his height) and a magenta pony stop and stare in awe as he passed by. At the end of his swing, he let go of the rope to propel him forward. He tucked into a ball. As soon as he made contact to the ground, he rolled, jumped, and uncurled in midair.

He sprinted down the street, turning hard right. He looked back to see they were still after him. When he looked forward, he almost ran into a larger pony than he has seen yet. He turned into a sideways slide, sliding under the larger pony. Time slowed down as he slid. The larger pony looked at him in shock as he pushed himself up once he was out from under it. He sprinted as fast as he could now.

He checked behind him once more. This time he only saw the orange pony chasing him. Too late, he realized, that the pegasus was in front of him. Lance looked forward again to see the pegasus was a few yards in front of him, holding a burlap sack. He tried to stop, but he only skidded into the burlap sack. **(End que song)**

**Thalia**

Thalia was sitting around bored while she, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico waited while the ponies brought Lance back. She was half asleep when Nico nudged her. She looked up to see the orange pony trotting along side a cyan pegasus with a cloud and a rainbow-colored lightning bolt flying low, holding a burlap sack. They stopped and the pegasus carefully set down the burlap sack.

Lance rolled out of the bag, looking sleepy. He yawned, "Well that was fun." The purple pony smiled. "I bet it was. I have never known any young colt who could manage to keep ahead of Applejack and Rainbow Dash." The pegasus trotted up to him. "Ya know kid, that was some amazing tricks you did. That part with the rope? Awesome." she had raised one hoof in salute. Applejack nodded her head in agreement.

A few more ponies showed up. One had a white coat with a curly purple mane, a horn, and three diamonds on her flank. Another was a pegasus with a yellow coat with a pink mane that had a few curls and a picture of butterflies on her flank. The regular pony, however, had bolted to the group. She had a pink coat, a picture of balloons on her flank, and a darker pink mane that was extremely curly.

"Hi my name's Pinkie Pie." She had her front hooves raised up in a _TaDa!_ pose. "Welcome to Ponyville!" She pointed off to the new ponies. "That's Fluttershy!" The yellow pegasus blushed and looked like she was looking at a hellhound, but she managed a smile.

Pinkie Pie pointed to the white one. "That's Rarity." Rarity have waved her hair with a hoof. "It's nice to meet you all." She noticed Lance. "You seemed quite ecstatic when you swung on a rope from my beauty parlor." Lance just gave a grin. While Pinkie was telling is all about the party she would throw us, at rapid-fire speed, Thalia heard Annabeth inhale sharply. Looking up, she saw a white pony, larger than any she has seen here, trot up to us.

"Hello Twilight. Who are your new friends?" Twilight looked at the new arrival. "Hello Princess Celestia. These ponies here are Seaweed Brain, Wise Girl, Thunderclap, Timeholder, and Tidal Wave." Celestia looked each of us over, stopping on Lance.

"You're quite the excited little colt aren't you?" Lance was still grinning. Suddenly, Celestia's eyes widened. Lance looked behind him to see what was wrong. So did Thalia. When nothing jumped out behind them, Thalia looked back to see the other six were gaping at Lance. "What," he asked.

The six ponies bowed while Celestia simply looked stupefied. "It seems there is another alicorn in Ponyville." Lance looked confused. "Say what now?

**Percy**

There were times when Percy didn't even try to comprehend what others were saying but what that tall pony just said really took the cake. He wasn't sure why they were bowing to Lance (Lance could barely play Age of Empires without destroying his own town). "What's an alicorn," he heard Annabeth ask.

"An alicorn is a royal pony. Only mare alicorns get wings and a horn. The colt alicorns only have a longer horn." Lance grinned. "Looks like I'm an exception!" Percy did a facepalm (or was it facehoof?) and sighed. He heard the other six laugh. Once the laughter died down, Twilight spoke up. "The only thing left to do now is to find places for you all to stay at."

Applejack raised her hand..er..hoof. "Ah'll take in the little 'un and the green 'un." Rainbow Dash spoke next. "I'll take the pegasus." Thalia looked a little worried but Annabeth whispered something to her and she seemed to calm down.

"Then I will take in Wise Girl and Timeholder." Twilight beamed at her own thought. Percy looked at his friends and brother. They all nodded. "Okay. We're in." They each gathered up with the ponies who volunteered to take them in. As they departed, Percy gave Annabeth a look that said_ I will see you tomorrow._ Lance had hopped up onto Percy's back and leaned over the top of his head. They followed Applejack down a dirt road that led to a HUGE apple farm!

By the front gate was a red mountain of a horse. "Hey Macintosh. We have some new friends who will be stayin' with us for awhile." He merely looked up, then went back to dragging a plow. Percy followed Applejack up to a rural farmhouse. An old, olive green pony was sitting in a rocking chair. "Well hello there Applejack. Who're your friends?" She even sounded like a typical southern grandma.

"These here ponies needed a place t' stay so I volunteered for them to stay with us." The old pony studied Lance and Percy. She sat back down in her rocking chair. "Y'all gonna be stayin' here y'all have to work here as well." Percy nodded. "Sure, we'll help out but can we rest for a little? We're both tired." He heard Lance yawn but he didn't know whether it was for emphasis or for real.

The old pony nodded. "Alright. Just be sure to wake up when Applejack tells y'all to." "Of course." Applejack led them inside. It even looked like a rural home on the inside! They followed Applejack up the stairs to a guest room. It had two single beds, a dresser with a mirror, and a window. "Just so y'all know, work starts at the crack of dawn." "Okay." Applejack closed the door as she trotted out. Lance hopped off Percy's back, headed for one of the beds, and crashed as soon as his head hit the pillow. Percy looked out the window at the setting sun. He headed for a bed and, like Lance, Percy was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Nico**

Nico trotted along next to Annabeth as they followed Twilight. He was never one for introductions but Annabeth had thought otherwise. Twilight was telling them all about the buildings of Ponyville. She showed them where the bakery was (Lance would love it there), the beauty parlor that Rarity (Nico hoped he got her name right) mentioned. His mind started to wander. He was thinking of things like 'How they paid for stuff here?' and 'Do ponies have dyslexia?'

He was thinking so much he didn't notice Annabeth had stopped. He bumped into her. He almost told her off when Twilight said, "We're here!" Nico looked to see they were back at the treehouse. They were led back inside the library except there was a little purple dragon. "Hi Spike. Say hello to our new guests." He turned. "Hey ya guys. Nice to meet you." Annabeth nodded. She elbowed Nico (can ponies elbow things?) when he didn't reply.

"Hey." Nico simply replied. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but apparently Twilight thought differently. "I'll show you guys to your rooms. You both must be tired after today." All Nico did was nod in agreement. He followed Twilight to what he thought was the guest room. It had two beds, a bookshelf with a few books, and a window.

He went to the bed farthest from the door and plopped down on the bed. He thought of one thing before he fell asleep. _I wonder how the school is here._

**Thalia**

Thalia was a bit worried. Her fear of heights overtook her as Rainbow Dash had volunteered to take her in. Annabeth had whispered that all the pegasi here could walk on clouds.

She still felt a little tense because she didn't really know how to use her wings. When they parted, Thalia kept trying to focus on using her wings. No luck. Rainbow Dash seemed to notice.

"The key to flying is to relax." She placed a hoof on one of Thalia's wings. "Twilight told us that you guys lost your memory. Do you feel this?" Thalia nodded as Rainbow Dash had moved her wing slightly.

"Good. Now, go off that feeling." Thalia concentrated on her moving her wings as instructed. She felt them give a flap."Alright! Keep going!" Rainbow Dash cheered. She willed them to move faster and harder. Thalia concentrated so much on moving her wings that she didn't feel herself being lifted from the ground.

It was only until she opened her eyes that she noticed she was a few yards off the ground. Rainbow Dash flew up next to her. "Great job kid! Race ya to Cloudsdale!" She sped off. Thalia grinned and gunned forward. She snuck up on Rainbow Dash, tapped her on the shoulder, then flew to the other side of her.

Rainbow looked over her shoulder to where Thalia just was, then looked over to where Thalia was. "Glad to have some competition!" They both flew as fast as they could, landing with a thud on a cloud. Thalia sat up giggling. "That was the best fun I've had in awhile. Rainbow sat up smiling. "We should do this again sometime."

Thalia followed Rainbow Dash to a house built entirely out of clouds. As she approached she thought of something._ I wonder how much mischief Lance will cause._

**THERE IT IS PEOPLES! The next chapter! It wasn't as actiony as you'd think (except for the beginning) but there are some points in a story that have to lead into the more awesome parts. **

**Don't worry, I promise it'll pick up soon!**

**Until next time: DEUCE!**


	3. Craziness at school

**HELLO MY PEOPLES! HOW ARE YOU?! Here it is! New chapter! New events! EVEN MORE EPICNESS**

**Lance- Alright. I've placed my snacks and sodas in the most protected place from you.**

**Me- I ACCEPT THAT CHALLENGE!**

**Lance- Wait, I didn't mean it like that!**

**Me- ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Lance**

To Lance, demigod dreams mostly sucked. In his dream he saw a pony the size of Celestia but it had a black exoskeleton with green eyes, a wicked-looking, jagged horn, and wings like a bug. It had bested Celestia, who was on the floor with a burn mark on her horn.

He didn't get a chance to see more because someone had decided to shove him out of bed. He landed on the floor with a _THUD!_ (deja vu). "Rise and shine y'all! Time to get up!" Lance remembered how the old pony told them Applejack would wake them up. Lance rose to his feet to see that Percy had shoved him out of bed (typical).

He followed Percy downstairs. The whole family of ponies here had already started to prepare for the day. "Breakfast is on the table. My little sister Applebloom will show the little 'un to school." Lance looked to see another pony his size with a red mane and a yellow coat (slightly darker than the nervous pony's coat) sitting at the table.

She noticed Applejack. "Are ya gonna tell me who swung on the rope yesterday?" Applejack had a smirk. "You'll find out today Applebloom. I promise. But I'm not gonna be the one to tell ya." The smaller pony gave a small pout (like a little kid throwing a small tantrum when they don't get what they want).

On the table, he saw two plates of flowers and one apple slice each. Lance didn't pay much attention as he ate the flowers and apple. He saw a sink, grabbed the plate with his mouth, and placed it in the sink. While he headed for the door, he heard Percy. "Have fun at school." Lance rolled his eyes as he headed out the door. He was almost to the door when Applejack stopped him. She put a shoulder bag on him. "Can't have ya goin' to school without a bag." Lance huffed and trotted out the door

He met the small pony outside. "Hey! My name's Applebloom. Applejack told me 'bout your memory loss and that you're gonna be a new student!" Lance simply nodded as he followed her past the entry gate and into town. He was still thinking about the dream and what it meant. As he replayed what happened yesterday, he remembered the princess's horn had a light glow as she talked to him.

He noticed Applebloom was staring towards his back. She looked back with excitement. "You don't have your cutie mark yet!" She exclaimed. Lance gave a small smile. Applebloom was literally hopping with excitement. They met Nico by the treehouse. Lance felt an idea coming on. As they walked off with Nico, Lance looked over to Applebloom.

"Hey Applebloom, Timeholder doesn't have a cutie mark." Nico gave me a questioning look as Applebloom bounced up and down once again. The walk wasn't that long but Applebloom calmed down once they turned a corner. Lance saw a huge pink building (almost another deal-breaker) and a bunch of other ponies his size.

Applebloom ran ahead to a unicorn with a white coat and a pinkish/ purple mix mane and an orange pegasus with a purplish-red mane. Lance and Nico headed towards the group but were intercepted by two other ponies. One was gray with a grayish-white mane and light-blue glasses with a silver teaspoon on her flank. The other one was light pink with a mane that was a light purple stripe and a white stripe. She wore a tiara that looked exactly the one on her flank.

"Looks like we have some new ponies in class, Silver Spoon." The other one snickered. "And it looks like they're blank flanks Diamond Tiara." Lance rolled his eyes. The one with the tiara immediately scowled."Listen up, blank flanks." She poked Lance for both the words 'blank' and 'flank'.

"You guys have to stay with that group over there." She pointed a hoof over to Applebloom and her friends, who each gave a slightly angry face. "Since you guys are the blank flanks." Lance gave a sigh. "I really don't want to waste my time and first impressions with you guys." He and Nico started to make their way over to Applebloom when he looked back. "You know, me being a blank flank just makes me more awesome because I get the excitement to find out my talent." He turned back around.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen." The orange one was grinning while the unicorn and Applebloom were giggling. Lance looked over to Nico. "_Νομίζω ότι πρέπει να τους πείτε?_" Lance had to ask in Ancient Greek to make sure no one would know what he was talking about. "_Τι? Τι είδους επιβήτορας είστε ή ότι ήσασταν ο ένας ο οποίος έχει στραφεί σε ένα σχοινί?_" "_Τι είδους επιβήτορας είμαι._" Nico pondered this for a second. "Nah."

Lance looked over to see Applebloom and her friends looked confused. The orange one was about to say something, but the bell rang. Lance and Nico went in last. Inside, it was just a big room with a bunch of desks facing towards the teacher's desk. Everyone else started to take their seats while the same pony he saw yesterday enter. "Hello class. How is everyone?"

She noticed Lance and Nico. "Class, I would like to announce that we have two new students." She looked over at them. "Can you tell us your names?" Nico went first. "I'm Timeholder." Lance went next. "And I'm Tidal Wave." The teacher smiled. "I'm Ms. Cherilee and I would personally like to welcome you both to the class. There are two seats open next to Applebloom." Lance and Nico took their seats.

The class was actually kind of cool. Lance and Nico had learned that Equestrian writing was actually close to English but looked more medieval. Lance also found out he didn't read it dyslexic. Another part of class was where he had to draw while holding the pencil in his mouth (Lance knew drawing like that back at camp would pay off someday). Finally, Ms. Cherilee did the most awesome thing.

"Class, today we are heading out to Canterlot Castle." Lance and Nico filed out with Applebloom and her friends as everybody else was heading outside. "What were you guys saying earlier today?" The orange pegasus asked. "What do you mean?" Lance feigned ignorance. She looked confused but (reluctantly) after a few minutes she dropped it. "By the way, my name is Scootaloo and this," she pointed at the unicorn, "is Sweetiebell." "So Applebloom, did your sister tell you who that was yesterday?" Sweetiebell asked.

Applebloom shook her head. "She said I'd find out today from the pony who did it." Lance snickered, causing the others to look at him. "Is something funny?" Scootaloo asked as they boarded a train with their class. Lance grinned. "That pony yesterday was me." That gave the expression Lance was looking for. They looked so surprised they almost fell out of their seat.

"Are you serious? You're the one who managed to outrun my sis?" Applebloom now had an amazed look. He nodded. The two others looked excited. "By the way, what are we going to do at the castle?" The girls looked at each other and shrugged. The train ride didn't last long. Lance was staring at the huge castle in the distance.

It was built on a cliff and looked kind of like it had some Saudi Arabian aspects. The train stopped at the station. Lance followed Applebloom out the train to the rest of the class. "Alrighty class, stay together and follow me." Ms. Cherilee led them through a bustling city.

This place reminded Lance of a medieval city crossed with New York. It had cobblestone streets with stores all over, buildings that looked like apartments, and just some buildings. Nico had to push him forward to keep Lance from standing still and remembering home. Ms. Cherilee had led them to the castle gates. Two guards were on either side, wearing gold armor (Lance would now to internally refer to it as Butter Armor).

They stood straight even as the class passed. The castle looked even more awesome/spectacular up close. Lance was so distracted he bumped into Nico. He looked forward to see they stopped at the castle entry doors. He stepped through the mini-crowd to see what was stopping them.

In front of the doors was a very laid back yet regal unicorn that had an air of authority. "... just wanted to say welcome to Canterlot. My name is Shining Armor and I'm the guard captain. I get to be your guide through the castle." The class followed Shining Armor into the castle. He explained the history of the place, but Lance was more interested in the amount of guards in this place.

The class stopped in the throne room. Lance was busy looking at the huge doors until Nico elbowed him. Lance was about to tell Nico off in Ancient Greek when he saw a very familiar alicorn sitting next to a smaller, midnight blue alicorn with a mane that looked like it was part of the night sky. It also had a pure black splotch on its flank with a white crescent moon. "Greetings fillies and gentle colts. I am Princess Celestia and this is my sister Princess Luna." The smaller alicorn waved a hoof. While the class stared in awe, Lance snuck his way over to Shining Armor and jumped on his back. Thankfully the guard captain, nor the class and princesses, didn't notice.

Ms. Cherilee turned back to the class. "You can all go around the places we've seen, but stay on the castle grounds." She trotted out with the rest of the class, leaving Lance and Nico in the throne room. Nico looked around. "This place is huge." Princess Celestia chuckled while trotting up to him. She looked around in confusion. "I thought you were here with your friend." Nico started to snicker and looked over at Shining Armor.

"What?" The guard captain asked. Lance almost gave himself away. The princess looked over and had to stifle laughter. He looked over to the other princess. She was trying to hold her laughter in. Lance decided to see how long before the unicorn looked back so he started to make funny faces. This time, the princesses and Nico doubled over laughing. Finally Shining Armor looked behind him. Lance was grinning when he was spotted. The unicorn smirked. "How did you get up there?"

Lance hopped down and trotted over to Nico. "I have a surprise for you and your friends." Celestia's horn glowed and fourteen gold holo-foil tickets floated over to Lance. They floated into his bag. "Those tickets are for the Grand Galloping Gala." "That's a mouthful." Lance stated. Celestia chuckled. "I hope you and your friends could make it." The guard captain cleared his throat. "Princess, I have to return to my station, so I'll have to send the class back." She nodded. "Time to get back to your class you two."

Lance and Nico followed Shining Armor as he escorted the class back to the train station. He seemed deep in thought so Lance decided not to jump on his back again. Back at the station, the class again sat back in their seats. Sweetiebell looked over to Lance. "What did the princess want to tell you anyway?" Lance shrugged. "Something about a Gala." He pulled out the tickets, causing the girls to gasp. Lance quickly placed them back into his bag.

They arrived back at Ponyville, where Ms. Cherilee led them back to the schoolhouse. As they filed back in, Lance heard the two snobby fillies talking. "What did the princess want with a blank flank? We're way better than them." He saw the other nod in agreement. Lance rolled his eyes. Nico was waiting by the door, gesturing for Lance to hurry. He half-galloped half-trotted out the door followed by Nico.

The sun was just starting to set. Nico split up with Lance when they past the treehouse. Lance slowed to a trot a few yards away from the farm. Applebloom caught up with him. "You sure can run for a young colt." Lance shrugged as they headed up to the house. "I guess you could say I've had practice." Inside the house, Percy was coated in dirt and grime, as was Applejack.

"What happened?" Lance asked. Percy looked over. "Timber wolves came by, trying to steal apples." Applejack smiled. "Seaweed Brain sure can fight. Almost like its second nature to 'em. So what happened to y'all today?" Applebloom told them about the class's visit to the castle, and she had Lance end it with the princess giving him tickets to the 'Gala'. Applejack seemed surprised, almost excited but Lance was so tired he went up the stairs, found his bed, hopped into it, and crashed immediately.

**So there it is! Yes, yes, I know. It was all in the point of view from Lance, but I wanted to try something new. Before any brony says, yes the dream will be used later. Just don't ruin it for the non-bronies who have no frickin' idea what the Hades I'm talking about.**

**Until next time: DEUCE!**


	4. We go to the mouthful party

**HEEEY MY PEOPLES! WHAT IS UP! New chapter, new craziness, and EVEN MORE EPICNESS!**

**Lance- How are you able to get my snacks? **

**Me- I have my ways. By the way, where is the snack bin now?**

**Lance- With Annabeth, so I can guarantee that you can't get it.**

**Me- ...ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Lance**

He had that dream again, where Celestia lost against the bug-like thing. This time he managed to look around, seeing all the others with him and a new alicorn.

She was pink, looked like she lived in the woods for a few days (her mane was a little scraggly and she had dirt spots on her coat), and had a heart on her flank. He focused more on her and the scene changed to a dome room with crystals making up the walls and ceiling.

He was about to look for more when something, or rather someone, shoved him out of bed. He landed with a _THUD!_ (deja vu...again). He sat up groaning. Applebloom was beaming down at him from his bed.

"You're finally awake! Come on!" She was so excited she was jumping up and down. "What's going on?" he asked groggily. Applebloom was at the door in a second, beckoning him with her hoof to follow. He managed to get back on his hoofs. He had a semi-sleepless night. Lance followed Applebloom downstairs, seeng Applejack chatting with Twilight Sparkle.

They both noticed him. "Mornin' young 'un." Applejack greeted. Lance was so tired he bumped into the table. "Are you okay?" Twilight asked, sounding genuinely concerned. "Couldn't get much sleep last night. Weird dreams." He told them about his dream

Lance could barely keep his eyes open. Twilight looked deep in thought. "I will have to tell the princess. Speaking of which, are you ready?" "For what?" Applejack smiled. "The princess has invited us to the Gala. Everypony is excited, especially Rarity." He was so tired the only word Lance really registered was 'Gala'. While the others were chatting, Lance had fallen asleep.

The next time he woke up, he was on Percy's back. They were heading for the train, along with the others. He looked around. Pinkie Pie was wearing a pink cape with candy corn pieces inside white circles, pink shoes with blue bowties and white shadowing for the middle tie, a pink tie holding the cape together on her neck, and a flat, circular blue and white hat (like icecream guys from the 50s).

Applejack had on a green and light brown cape, with a white line seperating the colors. She had on two green cowboy boots, her cowboy hat, and a red bolo-tie in the shape of an apple.

Rarity had on a magenta-pink cape with three yellow stripes on each side with a hood and tied together around the base of her neck and some slver things on her hooves (He couldn't really tell what they were). She had on ruby earing with two earlets (like miniature rings) on each ear as well. The final piece was a small, golden tiara/crown on her head.

Twilight had on a blue cape with light-blue on the outer edge, seperated by different sized white stars and it was held together by a broach in the shale of a white star. On her hooves, she had huge silver thing with a star above each point on her silver things. She had on earings colored grayish-blue-white.

Fluttershy had on a green cape with a thin yellow line near the edge and flowers on each side colored blue green (leaning more towards blue). She had on a butterfly-shaped broach colored a dark cyan blue (a little darker than Rainbow Dash). Her earrings were the same shape and color but they were a bit smaller. On her hooves were green things (he decided to just call them shoes) that had a small point and vines to hold them onto her hooves.

Rainbow Dash looked more Greek (albeit a Pony-Greek). She had on golden shoes with laces like those on ancient Greek sandals. On her head was a golden laurel wreath. Her rainbow-colored cape with a cloud design on on side was held onto her with a grape-bunch shaped broach.

He was so tired he fell asleep again. When he woke up again (this time for good), they were just making it past the castle gates.

**Percy**

Lance had finally woken up. He had literally slept through most of the trip. "Have a good nap?" He looked at me and stood up fully on my back (thank the gods he didn't weigh much). "Actually, I did." We passed into the castle. Ponies were everywhere. Celestia was greeting partygoers by the front door and our friends, except for Twilight Sparkle, each headed off.

"Welcome mares and gentlecolts," Celstia greeted, "to Canterlot Castle and the Grand Galloping Gala." "That's a mouthful." I pointed out. Celestia chuckled. "Your young friend there had said the same thing." Lance had hopped down and was grinning. Sometimes, Lance and Percy said the same things so much it was scary. Like, supernatural scary.

Thankfully Annabeth stepped in because Percy had no clue as to what was going on. The tuxedo Rarity had made for him fit like a glove, but he still felt uncomfortable. "We thank you, Princess Celestia, for inviting us to the Gala." She gave a slight bow. Percy felt Lance hop back up again.

Annabeth looked amazing wearing a shimmering, red dress and two owl shaped earrings. Lance hopped down as we entered the main party area. It looked more like a fancy banquet rich people attended except the people were mostly unicorns. We each just headed off in random directions trying to 'mingle' with the crowd. All Percy managed to do was earn a couple of evil eyes from partygoers and almost tripping into the band of four ponies.

**Lance**

After Percy had almost wrecked the band, Lance decided he was hungry. He looked around and found Applejack looking depressed while running a food stand. He trotted over. "Hey Applejack, why so down?" She looked up. "I just can't sell anythin' t'night. Seems ponies here don't like pies or apple products." Lance actually felt bad for Applejack. He was so sad he came up with a stupidly brilliant idea.

"Hey Applejack. I think I can help out." She was confused. "I don't follow, Tidal Wave." He gave a smirk that would've made Leo proud. "Just trust me. All I need is a pie." She looked uncertain but handed Lance a pie. "Don't worry if your plan doesn't go th' way ya think it will." She said with absolute, sad certainty.

He walked around, finding unicorns waiting for their food with empty plates. Lance looked around and saw a tuxedo just right for his size. He put it on, being careful, not to tear it with his horn. Once he thought he looked like a little waiter, he went off with the pie. Whenever a unicorn asked for a pece of pie, Lance gave them each a slice. Once the unicorns tried it, they told Lance, "This is the best pie I have ever tasted. Might you give my compliments to the chef." "Actually, the chef didn't make this." He nodded off towards Applejack. "She had made it."

Most of the unicorns were shocked, but still thought she was a fine chef. However one unicorn almost made Lance establish a bad reputation. "How can a simple Earth pony create such a eloquent masterpiece of food?" Lance had to grit his teeth. "I'm not kidding. She actually made it." Lance was waved off. "I'm surprised it doesn't have dirt in it."

When the unicorn turned back around, Lance took a couple steps back and counted to ten. When he had calmed down a little, he went back to Applejack. "Any luck?" He asked hopefully. She shook her head solemnly. "Not another pony has been t' my stand. Don't worry, I know ya tried." Lance trotted off feeling beaten. His plans had normally worked, but now... he didn't know what to do.

**Annabeth**

If she could, Annabeth would've stayed here for as long as she could to study the facades and the arches of this castle. Had she started talking to Lance or Percy their eyes would glaze over. She was walkign around until she saw Rarity, looking sad. "Hey," Annabeth said while trotting up to her, "what's the matter?" "Oh darling, I wanted to meet some higher up fashion designers to have a unique conversation, but apperently no pony thought the same."

Annabeth didn't know what to do. This kind of thing never really happened, even with the Aphrodite campers (and that's saying something). "I don't really know much about designing clothes, but I am fascinated by architecture." Rarity looked up. "Well the reverse could be said for me. I know you tried sweetie, i really do, but..oh if only somepony who was a major fashion designer were here." Annabeth left her to sulk on peace.

Annabeth was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she accidently bumped into someone. "Hey Annabeth." Percy said in a low voice. "Hey Percy. Everyone seems so glum here." She said in an equally low voice. He nodded. "I don't think even Lance..er, Tidal Wave could cheer this place up."

Just then, Fluttershy had burst through a door, shouting "Love Me!" to some small woodland creatures. This day just got weird.

**Nico**

Normally Lance was the one to cause a commotion but this time it was that shy pony that started the chain of events. After she came in screaming and looking evilly crazy, the cyan one had tried to impress someone but ended up knocking over a pillar (no one was hurt). As all of this was happening, Nico could only think _Where did that little purple dragon go?_ Thankfully as well the three little ponies that came with them had gotten a bit sick and had to go home.

Back to the action, everyone was staring in awe at the rubble that lay on the floor in front of them. Lance had trotted up to the rubble and helped the cyan pegasus out. "Wha...? What happened?" Lance brought her over to the rest of her friends (apparently they all did embarrassing things too). They had a conversation but Nico didn't hear it because the princess had trotted up nextto him.

He saw the girls leaving with their heads hanging. He saw his friends leaving after them. "I will be right behind, Timeholder, but I have to help with the cleaning." Celestia said reassuringly. Nico nodded and galloped after his friends.

He caught up with them easily. The looks on all their faces made even him sad (is that even possible?). Nico was never good at cheering people up, but now he had to try. Up ahead he saw the little purple dragon sitting in a doughnut shop.

He nudged Twilight. She looked at him and he nodded towards the shoppe. Twilight perked up somewhat, as did the others. Once inside they met up with Spike, who looked grumpy while eating a doughnut.

He heard them coming and half turned. Twilight spoke first. "Hi Spike, sorry we didn't get to hang out like you wanted." This time he fully turned around. "I accept your apologies." He had a huge grin on his face as they all went in for a group hug.

Just then the princess walked in. "I see you have all made well." She was smirking. "I'm sorry we ruined your Gala, Princess Celestia." Celestia put a hoof up to silence her. "Actually, all the other Galas were boring. You and your friends made things interesting for me." They all gave a grin. The shoppe keeper offered each of them a free doughnut (Lance practically inhaled his).

The group waved goodbye to the princess as we boarded the train back to...Nico had forgotten the town's name. As soon as they arrived, everyone paired up with their hosts and headed off. Nico was so tired he headed straight up the stairs and crashed into the bed.

**I FINALLY FINISHES THIS CHAPTER! To all the bronies who have read this: Forgive me if I didn't get the events exactly right. I haven't really seen that episode. To everyone else: If you didn't watch the episode, the events are pretty close, I just didn't include some of the others.**

**Until next time: DEUCE!**


	5. We get initiated

**GREETINGS MAH FANTASTIC READERS! How are you? I am back from the beyond places (hiatus and recovering from my 5th wisdom tooth pulled), WITH A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Lance- Yeesh. I thought you were dead.**

**Me- NOT YET! Oh, and while I'm on the subject, you need more Reese's and Hershey bars.**

**Lance- But I stopped stocking those for a while.**

**Me- Then who...?**

**Annabeth- WHO RAIDED MY SNACKS?!**

**Me- ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP nor Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan and Lauren Faust do.**

**Lance**

Normally when demigods have dreams, it only happens _at the most _two times. Lance's dream had happened again! He was in the throne room, saw the bug-like thing beat Celestia, but that scene lasted for only two seconds. His dream shifted to the crystal caverns, with the pink alicorn cowering in fear. Lance tried to focus on her, but something weird happened to his dream vision.

It split in two. The left side kept showing the alicorn in the caverns, but the right side showed the same alicorn without all the dirt and grime. She (Lance was going to go out on a limb and call the _pink _alicorn with wings and a horn a girl) was in a white gown (it looked like a wedding dress...weird) and walking around her room. He saw her talking but he couldn't make out any sound. She glared at Lance and her eyes flashed to a different look. They were green and had slanted, vertical pupils like a cat's. Where has he seen those before.

He couldn't think about it anymore because he was woken up by something breathing right into his face, and it smelt horrible. Lance cracked open an eye to see a dog was standing on his bed breathing down into his face. "Gross." he said as he rolled out of bed.

Downstairs, he saw Applebloom with Sweetiebell and Scootaloo drawing at the table while Percy was nowhere in sight. Scootaloo noticed him first. "Morning Tidal Wave." Lance groaned in reply as he slowly but surely made his way to the table. "Ah'm so glad Miss Cheerilee gave us the day off." Applebloom said as Lance pulled himself up.

"Sweet, no school." Lance mumbled before dozing off. He almost fell asleep, if it wasn't for one of the fillies had started squealing. Lance jumped up so fast he fell out of the chair. "What- who- where-" Lance looked around, trying to find the cause of the squeal.

"Ah just had a great idea! We should induct Timeholder and Tidal Wave!" Lance had a bad feeling about this. He looked over at Nico, who shrugged. Before either could react, they were being half dragged/ half herded out of the farmhouse.

The girls didn't stop until they reached a decent looking clubhouse near the farmhouse. Inside, Lance and Nico were told to stand near a throw rug, while the girls took positions by a podium. Applebloom and Scootaloo flanking a rather tall podium while Sweetiebell read lines from a huge scroll.

"We, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, elect Timeholder and Tidal Wave to join us as brothers, friends, confidayntes, allies, boss-om buddies, gal pals, compaders, chum..s of chums-" Scootaloo cleared her throat, an obvious sign for Sweetiebell to hurry up. Sweetiebell gave Scootaloo an annoyed look. "Well_ you_wrote this!" Apparently, Scootaloo just realized this as she put on a nervous look. "Oh, uh, yeah."

Sweetiebell resumed reading off the list. "Home..boys. . . Amigos. . . Blah blah blah blah blah. Oh, yes, here. And fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders! You are both solemnly sworn in, here this day, in witness of your sisters, friends, confidantes. . . boss-om buddies. . . compadres. . ." Scootaloo quickly interupted. "Congratulations!" Lance also could've sworn he heard her mumble, "Gotta remember to revise that."

**Nico**

After the ceremony, there was an awkward silence, that was soon broken by Lance. "So what now?" The three girls/fillies. . . whatever they were, were thinking deeply about something. Nico was half asleep now. He was like Lance in a way: if he didn't do something soon, he'd fall asleep.

His eyelids were half shut when the unicorn piped up, causing Nico to jolt. "I've got it! We should take them to Rarity's!" Nico had no clue who this Rarity person was, but he decided to humor the 'Cutie Mark Crusaders' and follow them out of the clubhouse.

As they were walking/trotting along the road, Nico couldn't help but gag mentally at how bright everything was. The building, the ponies, even the animals were so bright and colorful, metaphorically and physically! It was probably because since his dad is the ruler of the Underworld and the only color is from fire and brimstone from the Fields of Punishment, false sunshine from the Fields of Elysium and the Isle of the Blessed, he wasn't into colors.

After walking for about ten minutes, they finally arrived at a frilly looking building with a small dome at the top, with ropes attached to nearby buildings. "Come on, my sister has been wanting to really meet you guys!" The unicorn, Sweetie-something, said as she led them into the building. Inside, rolls of all kinds of cloth were organized into separate areas, scissors were laid neatly on the counters that lined the pink wall, and a pure white unicorn with a curly, deep purple mane strutting about with measuring tape draped over the base of her neck.

"Hello girls, what brings you to my boutique?" No wonder this place made Nico queasy. Boutiques were up high on his list of 'Places Nico despised for being too girly'. "Hey sis, we need help making two uniforms for our newest recruits!" Wait, uniforms? Gulp! It was probably going to be a sailor suit or worst, a pink, frilly coat. *Gasp*! Nico was ready to turn and bolt out the door when a cyan blue pegasus with a red, yellow, and green mane walked in.

"Hey Rarity, how's it hangin'?" "Just fine, Rainbow Dash. I was just getting ready to help the girls make uniforms for their two newest recruits." She looked over, casting a quick glance at Lance. "Really? Mind if I helped?" Oh great, not only do Nico and Lance get a uniform *shudder* but now they have two older girls watching it happen. "Oh not at all." Rarity said, flicking her mane to one side, "From what I've heard, this one," she nodded towards Lance, "can run rather fast for a young colt."

Nico noticed Lance had quickly glanced toward the doors. Apparently Rainbow Dash noticed because she moved herself closer to the doors, but she tried to hide it by grabbing a couple rolls of cloth.

**Lance**

If Rainbow Dash hadn't moved over by the door, Lance would've been halfway across town by now. Well, might as well humor everyone. Hopefully they weren't making anything girly, like a tutu (if that happened, Lance didn't care if the entire castle guard stood at the doors, he'd be gone).

The most Lance and Nico could do was just sit while everyone else present was working on uniforms. A few minutes later, Lance was half asleep and Nico was doing a hand..uh...hoof-stand(?), when a loud "Cutie Mark Crusaders Uniform Makers!" knocked them out of their trances. Before Lance or Nico could react further, Rainbow Dash nabbed them and held them in chairs while the Crusaders were putting their uniforms on in a flurry of navy blue cloth.

Lance shut his eyes, scared as to what he might see. After everything calmed down, he slowly peaked to see... a cape. Well, that didn't pan out as much as he expected. "Do you like it?" Applebloom asked. Lance hopped down, checking out his new cape. It was blue with a red hem, a yellow pony in mid-buck, and a pocket near his left shoulder. "Not bad, not bad at all."

He looked over at Nico, who was still cringing with his eyes shut. "Dude, you can open your eyes now. You look good in a dress." Nico's eyes shot open and he looked down. When he saw the cape Nico gave Lance a dark look. Lance returned with a smile. "What do we do now?" Scootaloo asked.

Lance looked over at Nico, hoping he might've thought of something but no dice. "I got nothing." Lance said in a casual tone. Normally doing fun stuff was his thing but lately, with the weird dream and the fact that he was not entirely used to being a pony was kind of throwing him off his A-game.

The three fillies were deep in thought while Rarity and Rainbow Dash chatted, although Lance had zoned out a little bit, so he couldn't hear them. It was taking longer than expected to find something to do. Just when Lance was about to fall asleep again, a rather excited pink pony came bouncing into the boutique. "Hey everypony! What'cha doin'?"

"Hey Pinkie Pie," Rainbow said, "the Crusaders, including their new recruits," she made a motion with her hoof towards me and Nico, "were just trying to figure out what to do now." This made her jump up and down even faster. "Ooooohhh! I_love_thinking about fun stuff!" Lance had a feeling that this day just got more epic.

**Thalia**

Thalia sat around looking bored while Twilight and Annabeth were busy reading. Annabeth was so happy when she found out that they weren't dyslexic here. All Thalia wanted to do was have fun today, but Lance was somewhere else. She huffed at a stray hair that had fallen in front of her eyes.

That was another thing that she had to deal with while stuck as a pony. Ever since they've been here her hair had been straight and in a bowl-shaped haircut. Nothing worked at keeping messy! Annabeth tried using some of the hair gel from the local spa, but that only made her hair slicker.

She focused back on the two bookworms in front of her. "Alright," Thalia said as she stood up on her hooves, "I'm going." Annabeth looked up. "Where are you going?" Thalia was at the door when she was asked. "I'm heading out to find Tidal Wave. It's been a little boring since I don't really read in my spare time." This time Percy/ Seaweed Brain joined in. "Mind if I come with?" Thalia remembered how Percy was busy helping Spike, Twilight's purple dragon and assistant. "Sure."

Thalia had just opened the door when Twilight asked, "Mind if I come along? I haven't really gotten to know you all." Percy was the quickest on the reply. "Sure!" Thalia rolled her eyes at him. Just like Lance. With that thought, they went on a Lance safari. Twilight helped them find buildings, but after searching for a half hour, they had no luck.

It was another fifteen minutes of searching that they ran into the really tall alicorn. "Hello Twilight. Getting to know your new friends I see?" "Actually Princess Celestia, I tagged along to get to know them while I helped them search for their friends Tidal Wave." "Well I think I can find him by sensing for his magic. All alicorns are gifted in magic, even at an early age."

She closed her eyes in concentration and her horn started to glow with a soft light. It wasn't long until she opened her eyes. "Your friend is actually very near. I'll lead you to him." They followed her down to a frilly looking building. "That's odd," Annabeth said, "I never thought he'd hang around a boutique." Just then she saw a flash of light green and just as fast it was gone. "Found him." Thalia said.

**Lance**

When Lance got back, he was going to thrash Nico. The reason why Lance had made a mad dash was because Nico had suggested the Cutie Mark Crusaders plus the other ponies try out their make-up skills on Lance. Nope. Uh-uh. Dealbreaker. He was gone. Lance focused back into the present, pulling back to skid down to a lower speed. He turned the corner, dodging and weaving his way through the crowd. . . again. Up ahead was another T-junction.

Lance moved off towards the right where there were less ponies when a flash of purple light blinded him temporarily. He pulled into a sideways skid, sliding past what he thought was Twilight. Once he stopped, he was able to see that it was Twilight with Percy. "What happened this time?" Percy asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

Lance pulled himself up. "I almost became a make-up doll." Twilight was trying not to laugh while Percy smirked and rolled his eyes."Come on Tidal Wave," Twilight said, "let's head back, and please try not to run off." With that, Lance followed them back, though he had hopped up onto Percy's back. If Nico made another attempt to make Lance become a make-up model, he'd at least have a higher stand-point to make another run.

Back at the beauty parlor, the three ponies were playing tag while Nico was snoozing near the front door. Rainbow Dash was chatting with Rarity, Thalia was talking to Annabeth, and Pinkie Pie was hopping around Celestia when Lance, Percy, and Twilight showed up.

Rainbow Dash noticed first and flew over to Lance with blinding speed, grabbed him, and flew down next to Rarity while still hovering a few inches off the ground. "Just in case you decide to make another run." Lance rolled his eyes. "I promise not to run. Can I get down now?" She looked over to Twilight, who nodded in reply. Slowly, Rainbow Dash set him down. Lance trotted over to Percy and hopped back up onto his back. Lance promised not to run, but he never promised he wouldn't fly. . . then he remembered he still couldn't fly.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders had decided to stop playing tag and had trotted over to Pinkie Pie. Scootaloo spoke first. "So Pinkie, what was your idea of having fun today?" The hyper-active pink pony stopped hopping and turned to the girl with a big grin on her face. "I have so many ideas to try! Ooh, there's racing, pie eating, skating, and-" Pinkie was cut off when Rainbow Dash put a hoof over her mouth. "I think the ideas you've already said give a good selection." Lance had to agree, especially with the pie eating and skating.

**Percy**

If Percy knew Lance like he did, Percy knew Lance would prefer the pie eating and the skating. That was when the before-mentioned little brother spoke up. "I'm game for the pies and skating." Percy had been spot-on. Percy looked over at Annabeth, who gave a small smile in return. He noticed the other ponies looking at each other, then agreeing. Even Celestia decided to join in.

A few minutes later, at a table that Pinkie Pie had somehow managed to find, Lance and Rainbow Dash were seated next to each other, a mountain of pies on opposite ends of the table (just a little more than Lance could eat in one sitting). Twilight was the official referee of the game. "Okay, there is only one rule: Do not cheat or you're disqualified."

With that said, she blew the whistle. Rainbow Dash was quickly going through pies, almost as fast as Lance! It was actually pretty close by how fast they ate. Just as Lance moved onto another one, so did Rainbow Dash. If Percy would've guessed correctly, Lance would be having trouble with this.

After three minutes of pie tins being tossed, the mountains being brought down to small inclines, and some burping from both contestants, both had only three pies left and both looked exhausted, Dash a little more than Lance. Lance reached for another pie, wolfed it down quickly, and moved the tin away. Lance looked ready to collapse now. Rainbow Dash reached for another pie and munched down half of it slowly.

Before she could finish, she turned a slight shade of green and pushed the pie away. Twilight trotted to behind the table and used magic to raise Lance's arm/hoof/leg (confused). "We have a winner: Tidal Wave!" He looked over to Rainbow Dash. "No pony has come close to beating me, except for you. You're seriously awesome." "So are you." he managed. Both Rainbow Dash and Lance looked ready to collapse.

"I think we should call it a day. Maybe we can go skating another time." Annabeth said. Everyone present nodded in agreement. Not to mention the sun was already setting. Percy grabbed Lance, set him on his back, and followed Applebloom back to the farm...until she fell asleep half way there. Percy managed to place her on his back as well _and _found the farmhouse within a half hour (and asking for directions most of the time).

Applejack was waiting by the front gate. "Ah see the little 'uns had fun today. Sure was nice of ya to drag all the way back here." Percy made his way to the front steps. "It wasn't much trouble." He shrugged to keep Applebloom and Lance on his back.

Applejack gave a small, sympathetic smile and went to grab Applebloom from Percy. Percy returned the smile and, with some shuffling and skill, he made his way to the top of the stairs. From there, it wasn't too hard to get to the bedroom and set Lance into the bed. Percy plopped down onto his bed. His one thought before he went to sleep was _How are we going to get home?_ _  
_

**There it is my friends, DA NEWEST CHAPTER! **

**I'll admit that the last part was kind of pushed through writer's block, but I made it! HUZZAH! Also, the end story I make will tie all my other stories in the end.**


End file.
